I Will Give You
by yra
Summary: This is how love ends...the fall of the Silver Millenium


_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any form, and I'm not making a $ing cent._

_A/N: To everyone who read _Out of the Abyss,_ and to Senshi/Shitennou lovers everywhere! A prequel to _Abyss,_ as well as my other story,_ One Moment More._ This is just the teaser…_

I Will Give You…

"To see you smile, I will give you a crown of stars, golden kisses, white lilies for your hair, a dance to remember, sapphire tears, the most tender look, the sweetest smile, time, hope, and love without end."

_Nine young women._

_Five young men._

_Ill-fated love at every turn._

_A kingdom in the balance._

_A queen, watching destiny unfold, afraid to go forward, unable to turn back._

_The end of everything…_

Beautiful and graceful, Queen Serenity moved soundlessly through the halls of the Moon Palace. No one else stirred, even the servants asleep and snug in their beds. The guards stood such silent watch at the gates, they looked like statues in their silver armor. They were loyal and brave, willing to die for their Queen and Kingdom.

And they would.

She paused outside the first door, and gently pushed it open. Under the blue draperies a princess slept. Her soft sheets came only to her waist, and in the silver light of the moon, Queen Serenity could see the necklace sparkling around her throat. A silver chain, clear, shimmering crystals, and a single sapphire, cut into the shape of a tear drop. The girl had only recently acquired this jewel, but now she wore it every moment, refusing to take it off even while bathing. She only laughed when asked where it came from, and kept her secret safe behind her sweet smile.

Afraid to wake the sleeping girl, the Queen closed the door carefully. Several paces across the hall brought her to another room, and another girl.

Green hillocks of velvet comforter almost hid the sleeping princess from sight. The supple fabric moved with the body underneath, and very faintly, Queen Serenity heard murmuring. The girl turned over, to show another face blissful in her sleep. Softly she hummed, her feet moving in a smooth rhythm, one hand fluttering off the mattress to reach out for the dance partner in her dreams. A single ribbon of emerald satin trailed through the air from the bow around her wrist. Lips, swollen with kisses from no man in the Moon Court, turned up into a delighted smile, and whispered a name.

Sighing, Queen Serenity left her, crossing the quiet hall to open the third door.

Red silk sheets and curtains made the third princess nothing more than a silhouette in the dark. She seemed to be dreaming peacefully, neither turning nor speaking in her sleep. Yet there was a sweet scent, something never before found in this Palace. The Queen moved to the bed, brushing back the light curtain with a trembling hand. Tucked behind one ear, startling and pure against raven-wing black hair, was a single white lily… a type grown only on Earth. And on those red, full, passionate lips, yet another smile.

Golden gauze drapes barely hid the fourth sleeper. Her hair fell over her face like a celestial veil. She looked so peaceful, Queen Serenity hesitated on the threshold. Something glittering in her hand drew the Queen further into the room, almost afraid what she would see. Yet somehow, she was not surprised. On delicate alabaster sticks, studded with pearls and tied with a cord of fine white silk, gold lace had been stretched into a beautiful fan. It was nothing special, not the finest thing a suitor had ever given this lovely princess, just a trinket…The only trinket she clasped to her heart as she slept, smiling with the warm feelings it evoked.

"Oh, my darlings."

Further down the hall she moved, her skirts just barely whispering over the floor. She went to the last door, at the end of the hall, flanked by the four guardians. It was open, just a bit, and she laid her eye to the crack.

The white satin sheets were undisturbed. The bed was unused, no sign someone had slept there. Her heart stopped, and she hastily flung open the door, only to pull up quickly.

In the alcove, sleeping on the padded seat, her head against the window, was the Princess of the Silver Millennium. She glowed ever so softly in the light of the moon, still in her court gown instead of night clothes. The stars arrayed around her head looked like some magical crown, or halo. Tears sparkled on her cheek, and a little smile graced her lips.

"Oh, Serenity. No."

The Queen went quickly across the room, her hands out to her sleeping child. Her heart felt like lead, beating slowly and thickly, dying a little with each revelation. Such sweetness, such joy in the hearts of them all…

She stood there, her hands a breath above her daughter's skin, and felt like she was so far away. Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, Venus, Serenity… Zoisite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Kunzite, Endymion…

"I can't help you," she whispered. "I can't save you now."

She let her hands drop back to her sides, and looked past her daughter, down into the gardens of her Palace. There, on the edge of the white marble fountain, were etched all her own memories of love. His beautiful face as he sat beside her, his gentle hand on her cheek, his brilliant eyes, his laughter, his sweet, sweet kiss…

Her husband.

"I know how you feel," the Queen whispered to her daughter. "I would have died happy, if we could have stayed like that just a little longer."

Leaning down, she kissed her daughter's forehead, where a gold moon adorned her brow. She lingered, knowing she would never have this moment again. Never touch her child again.

_Too late, now._

She did not look back as she left her daughter's room, closing the door softly behind. Down the hall she walked, leaving all the Senshi unaware that they had lost a war before it began. Let them sleep blissful a little longer, loving those who were already gone.

A white shadow, sweeping past so many quiet doors. She pressed an ear to Luna and Artemis' room, grateful to hear soft, peaceful purring. She would wake no one. They would know soon enough.

Deeper into the Palace, to the very center, and she opened the heavy double doors to the Prayer Chamber. The silver floor reflected the sleeping solar system back to her in all its glory. She stepped on white satin slippers from one planet to the other, whispering their names until she came to the outer rim of her kingdom.

"Saturn."

The solar system shimmered, then darkened into the image of yet another girl's bedroom. Small, lovely lamps from every world glowed dimly, illuminating a tiny figure on a huge bed of violet satin. Her deadly weapon, shining with its own deep purple light in the dark, lay on a silk cushion, under glass. The child turned over in her bed, her hand moving until it connected with a soft, tattered stuffed animal. She tucked it under her chin, murmuring in her sleep.

"I never meant to wake you, little one. But I need you now."

She shook her head slowly, then whispered, "Uranus."

Pale blue and plain, the room did not look like that of a princess. A bow and a quiver of arrows hung from the door. A silver sword lay in a stand of twisted metal on her bedside table, ready at hand. Leathers for riding the famous Uranian race horses were scattered haphazardly across the floor, along with books and crumpled papers covered in writing. The girl lay face down, pale blonde hair tussled from a wild wind, deeply tanned arms clutching her pillow to her bare chest. Beside her bed, on the table with the sword, was a single seashell.

"Of course. Just as I knew you would, my poor children."

She sighed once with bittersweet regret.

"Neptune."

Deep turquoise curtains of gauze swayed in a light breeze, giving the impression of the sea. Hair the same amazing shade was spread on the sand colored pillows, her delicate, graceful hands folded neatly beside her sleeping face. A huge mirror encompassed most of one wall, shining back a double image of the elegant bedchamber. Gold had been worked into the shape of a woman, long hair trailing around the edges of the glass to make the frame. A harp stood close to the bed, and a dulcimer on the other side of the room. Under the green glass floor tiles glowing fish swam. The only thing looking out of place was a single, long brown feather, lying on the pillow under her fingers.

"Of course."

Her face took on a deep pain as she spoke one more time.

"Pluto."

Black velvet drapes, black velvet comforter over black silk sheets, and her dark green hair over her pale brown skin. Wine dark lips moved in silent words, and her lashes flickered fitfully. Her furrowed brow made her Queen bite her lip sadly, looking around the reflection of the Timekeeper's room. Her staff with its garnet jewel stood in the corner. Her keys lay on her bedside table. A screen, where she could watch the rest of the solar system, took up most of one wall. A pair of heavily engraved doors stood on the other side of the room, mist curling out like the breath of some giant ghost. Nothing much was there for her own entertainment, accept a long piece of pale cloth, covered in intricate embroidery. No life of her own, nothing but her duty and her Queen.

"Have I betrayed you, dear friend? The only person left in the universe who remembers me as a child, the only other to remember so many things…but I can't tell you. How can I wake you to such terrible news, after all the heartbreak we have shared?

"Sleep, my children. Don't bother to wake. It will be over soon now, and you can all rest peaceful for a long, long time. I would give you everything you ever wanted, if I could. But now…"

It was not until the first tear hit the silver floor that she realized she was crying.

"I will miss you all, so very much."

A screaming alarm ripped through the Palace. Panicked voices rose in the air, and there came the clamor of feet from all directions. Shouts from the guards, screams from the maids, and running, everyone running. She saw Pluto jerk awake, startled red eyes finding sad blue for a moment.

"My Queen?" She started up from her bed, fear taking over her gaze. "Serenity!"

Queen Serenity hardened her face. "It is time. Wake the Silent One."

A wave of her hand, and the frightened image of Pluto disappeared. She could see only the dancing planets, so very peaceful. Wars would be fought, people would live and love and die, and still the worlds would spin on forever.

"Queen Serenity! Where is the Queen?"

"Where is the Princess? She's gone from her bedchamber!"

"Sailor Venus! What do we do?"

"Your Majesty!"

The Queen gestured again, and the doors slammed closed on Venus' startled face. She lowered her head, searching the depths of space, beyond the planets she cherished so deeply, for a sign of life, of lingering love.

"Mother? Where are you? I need you now!"

No answer from the darkness. She was alone, so very alone.

"My love? Can you hear me anymore?"  
Pounding on the doors, the guards shouting her name. Then screaming from outside the gates as the battle began.

She fell to her knees, the floor shimmering into nothing but silver. She clutched her chest, gasping around the sobs.

"Blessed Sol! How did we come to this?"


End file.
